Talk:Bloodguzzler
Solo'd this extremely easy as rdm/nin even with a leech add, just kept shadows and stoneskin up and slept the add the whole fight lol, didnt thought i was going to survive, but fight is a joke, used poison and bio 2, and nuked blizz 3 every now an then, fight took about 40mins. Asphaar of DIabolos Ate pld tank need blink tank mnk/nin with counterstance did real good. It seemed to had low hate even calling avatar after raised pulled it away. Seemed be weak to magic.--Heimdall77 03:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) * Easily defeated by SCH/RDMx2 BLM/WHM SAM/THFx2 NIN/WAR PLD/NIN. Pulled away to east mountain to avoid links with surrounding mobs.Also we received on 2 fights double exclamation marks on the mob while doing darkness skillchain. Not sure at all about the meaning or the purpose of this yet. --LNDEnricO 07:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by 85SCH/RDM, kiting around the rock by camp to the south. Used Alacrity+Stone V liberally whenever stratagems were up and kept Bio II and Cryohelix on. I got hit a couple times when I was over-eager, but they were weak, only doing 100~150, Acid Mist about the same. Took 20 minutes from getting Visitant to defeating it. * Soloable by 85 BST/DNC with very little difficulty. Takes a while due to the attack down that was always on my pet. Definitely go /DNC for Healing Waltz and Drain Samba. Used Yuly, 9 Zetas, and a Healing Salve I. I waited for a clearing before popping and dragged it to the rock formation nearby and just hacked away. *Solo'd as 85BLM/RDM - Kited around rock area by Martello, using Bio, Shock, Chock, Burn, Poison and the odd drain chucked at it. Cast Stoneskin when it was 30yalms away and ran at 50% casting. Took approx 60mins! I killed it with 5 secs left! No Drop :( *Duo'd by 2x 80SMN/RDM - Kited around rock near Martello, used Carbuncle and spam Holy Mist for damage. Kept Stoneskin/Phalanx/Blink up at all times if possible and used a couple of temps. Not the hardest fight but not one to relax on either. *Very easy solo for 85 bst...dipper yuly,pet eva axe x2,stack of zeta .pet never droped below 50%.20min fight *Easy solo as 85BLM/NIN. Kited it around the same rock as above with the Martello next to it. Used Bio2, Poison2 and shock, while chucking a T3 Blizzard at it when it was at an appropriate range. Fight took around 40min --Sywen from Fenrir-- Nov 21, 2010 BLM/SCH: cant cast burn chock and shock on one mob. fyi Moved a section from main page to this page. Fredjan.Phoenix 19:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *Incorrect Fred. Burn, Choke, and Shock do stack together same as Frost, Rasp, and Drown.Scizor-Ramuh 04:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Solo wit 90Pld/45Rdm Not easy but can be done! Keep buffs up at all times and Ice spikes is very useful to keep paralyze on NM! Refresh/Regen Atma is a must and str/att/haste gear a pluse! Enlight a big pluse for this fight and Banish II was hitting for about 150+ damage! I used Meat Mithkabobs for food helped out a lil i guess im sure there is better! All in all my PLD brothers and sisters TAKE your TIME and for u will win this fight to as did I! Time on battle was around 45 mins to 1hr. So plan on being out there for a lil bit longer then u expected!